


Full Moon

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Cuando JiSung se encuentra a su alrededor, Chan siente que su cuerpo no le pertenece… como cuando hay Luna Llena.(When JiSung is around him, Chan feels like his body does not belong to him ... like when there is full moon.)





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrayKids2018DebutPromptsChallengeandCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrayKids2018DebutPromptsChallengeandCollection) collection. 



> Esta historia ha sido escrita en español porque es mi lengua materna y la forma más fácil y rápida que tengo para escribir para poder así llegar a la fecha de entrega, pero estoy traduciéndolo al inglés para que sea más fácil la lectura a la persona que dejó el prompt.
> 
> (This story has been written in Spanish because it is my mother tongue and the easiest and fastest way I have to write to be able to reach the deadline, but I am translating it into English to make it easier for the person who left the prompt.)

            Chan miró a un lado y luego miró a otro y dejó escapar un suspiro profundo que pudo escucharse perfectamente en la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero al que absolutamente nadie de los que allí se encontraban le prestó atención. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a que nadie le hiciera caso cuando se juntaba con sus amigos, era prácticamente una tónica constante en sus reuniones, porque Chan era el único que todavía iba a aquellas reuniones para estar con sus amigos y pasar un buen rato y no para estar comiéndose la boca con su pareja como hacían los demás. Las primeras veces se había cabreado, porque aquello no era justo para él; pero después había acabado perdiendo aquella batalla porque absolutamente nadie lo escuchaba cuando decía las cosas y se quejaba de lo mal que lo estaban tratando sus amigos.

 

            Pero bueno… era lo que le había tocado porque él era el único que no había encontrado a su pareja todavía, era de los mayores, pero aún no la había encontrado.

 

            Al principio, Chan no le había prestado atención alguna a todo aquello, al principio no tenía mucho interés en encontrar a la persona con la que supuestamente compartiría toda su vida, quien sería su media naranja, su otra mitad, su alma gemela… no, no tenía mucho interés en ello, él prefería seguir disfrutando de su juventud, sin estar atado a nada ni a nadie… pero todo había cambiado cuando WooJin se había presentado un día con un chico de la mano y lo había presentado como su pareja. Todos los demás lo habían felicitado, le habían dicho lo mucho que se alegraban por él —Chan también, porque de verdad se alegró por él en ese momento— y que podía llevar a su pareja cada vez que quisiera. Así, MinHo se había convertido en alguien habitual en su pequeño grupo de amigos y, aunque en un primer momento todo había seguido igual —con el pequeño cambio de MinHo subido sobre WooJin para besarlo en una esquina o con ambos abrazados el uno al otro sin despegarse ni un solo segundo— pronto había llevado a otros grandes cambios.

 

            Solo habían pasado unos meses desde que MinHo se había unido al grupo cuando Felix les presentó a ChangBin y éste también se integró en su dinámica, haciendo que hubiera ya dos parejas en aquel lugar… y antes de que Chan se diera cuenta, los integrantes de aquel pequeño grupo de amigos se habían duplicado y él era el único que no tenía a nadie más a su lado. Nadie más a quien abrazarse cuando hacía frío, nadie más a quien poder molestar porque si lo hacía sus amigos se enfadaban si irrumpía sus maravillosas sesiones de besuqueos y eso había hecho que Chan se sintiera un poco desplazado y un poco desesperado por encontrar él también a su pareja.

 

            WooJin le había dicho que cuando había conocido a MinHo y había aspirado su aroma, todos sus sentidos se habían puesto a alerta, pero había tratado de calmarse y pensar porque no sabía si el chico era de verdad su pareja predestinada, pero que tras varios días encontrándose con el otro, no había tenido ninguna duda de que había encontrado a la persona con la que compartiría su vida. WooJin también le había contado cómo había sentido una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo cuando había tocado a MinHo por primera vez, que su cuerpo había reaccionado a aquel contacto totalmente, que su lobo había ardido justo debajo de su piel de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando había luna llena y que apenas había podido reprimirse de echarse sobre MinHo porque no había querido asustarlo, pero MinHo también había sentido aquella corriente eléctrica y apenas habían podido resistirse el uno al otro —aunque Chan no le había preguntado absolutamente nada sobre su vida sexual—.

 

            Después de saber qué era lo que se debía sentir al conocer a la pareja y de ver cómo sus demás amigos iban encontrando a aquellos con los que pasarían el resto de sus vidas, Chan había tratado de buscar a la persona cuyo olor le resultara atractivo o que hiciera que su piel se erizara. El chico había buscado en su entorno, en su barrio, entre sus compañeros y compañeras de clase y entre gente que se cruzaba por los pasillos en la universidad —y aunque el olor de Sana, la chica con la que compartía algunas de sus clases le parecía un poco adictivo, le resultaba demasiado empalagoso cuando pasaba más tiempo del habitual junto a ella—. Por ese motivo, después de buscar desesperado en un primer momento, Chan había dejado de hacerlo, pensando que si todavía no había llegado el momento adecuado, él no lo iba a forzar porque llegaría, seguro que llegaría.

 

            Aunque mientras llegaba no podía evitar querer matar a sus amigos por ser demasiado empalagosos con sus parejas y no tener consideración alguna con él —ni siquiera Felix, que había sido siempre como un gato arisco con todo el mundo era incapaz de despegar las manos de su novio—. Chan volvió a suspirar de forma profunda sin alterar para nada el ambiente de aquella habitación. A aquellas alturas, estaba ya a punto de renegar de su condición de lobo porque aquella parte de tener que encontrar una pareja lo ponía de los nervios. Si solo fuera un humano normal y corriente, sin transformarse en lobo cada luna llena, no tendría tantos problemas…

 

~~~

 

            Chan volvía a casa desde la universidad un día normal y corriente en mitad de la semana, quizás más tarde de lo que habituaba a salir de aquel edificio, pero sin que fuera un día demasiado especial. Simplemente se había levantado aquella mañana, había ido a las clases de la mañana, había comido en la facultad —con WooJin y MinHo— y después había ido a las clases de la tarde y había quedado con BamBam y YuGyeom para hacer un par de trabajos para una asignatura. Aquel día había sido tan normal que Chan se había aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo… pero todo había cambiado cuando casi estaba llegando hasta el barrio en el que vivía, cuando se encontró con Felix y un chico que no había visto nunca. Parecían bastante entretenidos hablando el uno con el otro, así que, Chan decidió que no los molestaría acercándose; pero todo se fue al traste cuando dio algunos pasos y una esencia almizclada inundó sus fosas nasales. El lobo que mantenía a raya dentro de su piel la arañó desde su interior y Chan se puso alerta inmediatamente, buscando cuál era el origen de ese aroma, encontrándolo casi al instante, justo al lado de Felix.

 

            El chico había pensado no molestar a su amigo, pero después de captar aquel aroma que lo había hecho reaccionar de aquella manera, Chan no tenía otra cosa en mente más que acercarse a Felix para que éste le presentara a la persona que se encontraba con él porque por fin había encontrado a aquella pareja predestinada que se había pasado los últimos meses buscando.

 

            —Felix —llamó a su amigo cuando llegó hasta a él para captar su atención y éste se giró hacia él con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

            —Hola, _hyung_ —dijo el chico—. Acabamos de salir de clases y hoy JiSung se va a quedar en mi casa a dormir.

 

            Su amigo señaló al chico que se encontraba con él y éste se giró lentamente hacia Chan, para dedicarle una sonrisa mientras se presentaba. Chan no pudo evitar fijarse en el muchacho ante él, era un poco más bajito que Felix, tenía el pelo castaño, ojos grandes y expresivos y unas mejillas redondas que le daban ganas de apretar como si de una abuela se tratase. El chico era muy guapo y el corazón de Chan comenzó a martillear dentro de su pecho bastante fuerte, lo que preocupó un poco al chico por si los demás lo podían oír. Sin embargo, tan ensimismado estaba en el chico que tenía delante, que Chan no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que sus pensamientos se escaparon de su mente a través de sus labios en un murmullo quizás demasiado alto como para que se pudiera considerar como tal.

 

            —Guapo.

 

            Aquella era la única palabra que se le había escapado de los labios al verlo, palabra que fue escuchada tanto por Felix como por JiSung y que hizo que a éste último se le tornaran las mejillas y la punta de las orejas de color rojo brillante. Cuando Chan vio cómo su amigo comenzó a reírse y la reacción del muchacho que acababa de conocer fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que lo que había pensado se había materializado en palabras y sintió un poco de vergüenza por ello, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura y se presentó también.

 

            —Soy Chan —dijo—. Uno de los amigos de Felix, venimos los dos del mismo clan. ¿De qué clan vienes tú?

 

            JiSung parpadeó varias veces y Chan supo que había metido la pata. Aquel muchacho no era un hombre lobo como ellos, era un humano normal y corriente. Puede que después del medio siglo que llevaban ambas razas conviviendo juntas hubieran limado muchas de sus asperezas y que muchos hubieran comenzado a relacionarse entre ellos, pero Chan estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar más con hombres lobo que con humanos corrientes y eso había hecho que cometiera aquel pequeño error. Puede que ni siquiera el chico supiera que Felix fuera mitad lobo y lo acabara de delatar o puede que aquel muchacho que acababa de conocer perteneciera a uno de los grupos de humanos que rechazaban la presencia de los lobos junto a ellos —de la misma forma que había hombres lobo que pensaban que no debían mezclarse con los humanos—.

 

            —Lo siento… —murmuró.

            —No, no pasa nada —rio JiSung—. Felix ya me había comentado que él era un lobo y que la mayoría de sus amigos lo eran, además, tienes toda la pinta de lobo.

 

            Chan se sintió un poco confuso con aquellas palabras, sin entender qué era eso de “tener toda la pinta de lobo”, pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle al chico porque Felix se acercó a él para darle un abrazo corto y despedirse, murmurándole unas palabras al oído.

 

            —Ten cuidado con JiSung, no lo vayas a asustar, que él no puede sentir lo mismo que tú porque no es un lobo.

 

            Y tras aquello, Felix se había alejado y se había ido con su amigo, dejándolo solo y con el lobo latiendo justo debajo de su piel, queriendo escaparse y meterse bajo la piel de JiSung para que no pudiera alejarse nunca de él.

 

~~~

 

            Chan había estado meses sintiendo envidia de sus amigos, se había pasado meses queriendo encontrar a su pareja destinada, se había pasado meses buscando por todas partes a la persona que le hiciera tener la misma sensación que le había descrito WooJin… y ahora la había encontrado. La había encontrado, pero sus problemas no habían terminado, no, éstos no habían hecho más que empezar porque la persona cuyo aroma había hecho que su lobo acariciara su piel desesperado como nunca antes lo había hecho era humano y no un lobo como él, lo que habría hecho todo mucho más fácil y habría sido pan comido para él porque habría sentido exactamente lo mismo que Chan.

 

            Pero no, él había tenido que elegir a su pareja y ésta había tenido que ser un humano. Su madre le había dicho siempre que era un poquito enrevesado para hacer las cosas, pero él nunca la había creído hasta aquel momento, en el que no había podido quitarle la razón. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su pareja era un humano que no sentía por él nada en aquellos momentos, Chan no se iba a rendir por nada del mundo, no iba a dejar que JiSung se escapara de su vida. Por ese motivo le había dicho a Felix que comenzara a llevarlo a sus reuniones, para poder conocerlo, para que JiSung pudiera conocerlo también a él y para tratar de enamorarlo.

 

            Así, JiSung se había hecho un habitual en sus reuniones de grupo, cuando se juntaban todos para hablar o jugar a videojuegos, haciendo con su presencia que el grupo volviera a la dinámica anterior a que todos hubieran encontrado a sus parejas, porque con JiSung allí no se sentían tan cómodos como para no parar de comerse la boca los unos a los otros y Chan había agradecido aquello demasiado, porque ahora ya no solo había conseguido que los demás volvieran a ser personas normales y corrientes y no entes empalagosos sin razón alguna sino que además, había encontrado a su pareja, lo que hacía que ya no se sintiera tan ansioso como anteriormente.

 

            A lo largo de todas aquellas ocasiones en las que JiSung acabó en el sótano de su casa junto a todos ellos, integrándose poco a poco en el grupo, Chan aprovechó para observarlo de forma bastante sutil, tratando de ver cuáles eran sus gustos, cómo era su carácter y qué era lo que pensaba. Chan no había pensado que pudiera descubrir mucho las primeras veces porque el muchacho parecía bastante tímido, pero después de coger la confianza, el chico ya no la había soltado y Chan había podido ver exactamente cuál era su carácter, no pudiendo evitar enamorarse más y más de él —cada vez que estaba en aquel lugar cerrado con él el lobo no podía evitar agobiarse con su esencia, por no poder estar más cerca, pero que su corazón latiera como loco también y sus latidos le embotaran la cabeza ya era demasiado para él y a veces le parecía que era demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos—.

 

            Al principio, sus amigos le habían preguntado por qué tenía tanto interés en que JiSung pasara el tiempo con ellos, pero al parecer, solo después de un par de minutos de que el chico se encontrara entre ellos se habían dado cuenta perfectamente de su motivo. No es que Chan fuera demasiado obvio —aunque puede que eso fuera discutible— si no que al parecer, su olor cuando estaba JiSung allí con ellos cambiaba totalmente porque su lobo estaba mucho más cerca de su piel, adorando al chico con todos sus poros. Él no se había dado cuenta de que aquello le sucediera, pero si todos los demás se habían puesto de acuerdo para comentarle lo mismo, era porque debía ser verdad, algo que hacía todavía más obvio que Chan había encontrado a su pareja y que ésta no era nada más ni menos que JiSung.

 

            Sin embargo, aunque para sus amigos lobos era de lo más obvio, parecía que para JiSung no lo era para nada. Tenía bastante sentido, porque el chico no tenía el mismo sentido del olfato que los demás, pero tal y como se comportaba a veces Chan a su alrededor, estaba bastante claro que estaba algo interesado en él. Porque era solo Chan el que se pasaba las horas y las horas sin poder apartar la mirada de él, era solo Chan quien se reía de sus chistes malos —porque le hacían gracia— y era solo Chan quien no podía evitar morirse de amor cada vez que el chico hacía algo moni. Quizás, lo único que tenía que hacer era ser un poco más obvio con el chico, pasar algo de más tiempo con él, conocerlo aún más y demostrarle lo mucho que Chan se sentía atraído por él y hacerle ver que eran una pareja predestinada a estar juntos… porque el mayor no se iba a rendir nunca.

 

JiSung era un encanto, JiSung era maravilloso, JiSung hacía que Chan no pudiera evitar gravitar a su alrededor como si él fuera la estrella más brillante y Chan el sistema planetario a su alrededor.

 

~~~ 

 

            Chan terminó aquel día las clases en la universidad temprano, así que, decidió que podía pasarse por el instituto en el que estudiaba Felix para pasar un rato con JiSung, ya que le pillaba de camino hasta su casa y su amigo le había comentado aquella mañana que JiSung iba a ir a la quedada que habían organizado aquella noche en el sótano de Chan. Quedar todos juntos se había convertido prácticamente en una rutina, una rutina que a Chan le encantaba porque le servía de excusa para poder estar con aquel chico. Habían pasado un par de meses desde la primera vez que lo había visto y, cada vez que se veían, Chan trataba de acercarse más y más —tratando de no asustar a JiSung— para encontrar la manera de llegar hasta él.

 

            Cuando Chan llegó al instituto, le mandó un corto mensaje a Felix avisándole de que se encontraba en la puerta y el chico le contestó rápidamente que no tardarían mucho en salir y que su novio ChangBin también iba a presentarse en el instituto para pasar a por ellos en su camino al sótano de Chan. El mayor no pudo evitar sonreírle al móvil, porque en el momento en el que Felix viera a ChangBin se iba a lanzar a sus brazos y se iba a pasar todo el camino a casa agarrado a él, dejando que JiSung y Chan no tuvieran más opción que quedarse juntos, unos pasos más atrás, tratando de no molestarlos.

 

            El lobo de Chan ardió bajo su piel ante el pensamiento de poder estar prácticamente solo con JiSung de camino a casa y el chico intentó calmarse un poco antes de que los demás aparecieran, pero antes de que lo consiguiera, ChangBin ya había llegado hasta su lado y le había dicho que tratara de no comerse a JiSung aquella tarde, por lo que Chan se dio cuenta de que no lo había conseguido mucho. Quizás si se tomaba una tila bien cargada podría mantenerse bastante más calmado, pero eso tenía que ser cuando llegara ya a casa, antes no podía hacerlo. Solo unos minutos después de que ChangBin apareciera, Felix y JiSung salieron del instituto y, tal y como el mayor había previsto, Felix no tardó en colgarse de ChangBin y dejarlos solos a él y a JiSung.

 

            —No sé si me dan envidia o un poco de asquito de lo empalagosos que son estos dos —comentó JiSung, llegando a su lado—. ¿A ti qué te dan?

            —Mmmmm… bueno, al principio me daban envidia, porque se han encontrado el uno al otro y eso me daba envidia —comenzó Chan, recordando cuando todos sus amigos habían comenzado a encontrar a su pareja y él seguía solo—, pero después de que se me pasara la envidia me dan más asco que otra cosa.

 

            Sus palabras hicieron reír a JiSung y la mano de éste se posó en su brazo para agarrarse a él mientras se reía y no caerse al suelo. JiSung nunca antes lo había tocado, así que, aunque solo habían sido unos segundos, el calor en la zona del brazo que había tocado continuó, dejando a Chan en una especie de nube durante el resto del camino a casa. Hablaron de varias cosas —bueno, más bien JiSung habló de un montón de cosas sobre el instituto y Chan se limitó a dar cortas respuestas de vez en cuando, pasando mucho más tiempo observándolo con cara de tonto— y para cuando llegaron hasta la casa de Chan, el chico ya se sentía totalmente encandilado.

 

            Cada momento que pasaba con JiSung era un momento que no podía evitar rememorar una y otra vez después de que el chico se alejara de su lado. A veces, pensaba que se estaba volviendo demasiado loco con todo aquello, demasiado loco por JiSung, pero después miraba a sus amigos y veía que todos ellos estaban locos por sus parejas, que todos ellos miraban al otro con adoración —incluso el _tsundere_ novio mayor de HyunJin lo miraba con adoración o JeongIn le echaba ese mismo tipo de miradas a SeungMin cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando—.

 

            — _Hyung_ —le dijo JiSung antes de que entraran a la casa—. Había algo que quería preguntarte.

            —Dime —murmuró Chan, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente porque JiSung quería preguntarle algo a él. Ni siquiera sabía de qué se podía tratar, pero Chan ya estaba anticipando algo bueno.

            —Quiero comprarle algo de ropa a mi hermano mayor por su cumpleaños —empezó el chico—, y es más o menos igual que tú, así que, me preguntaba si había algún día que estuvieras libre y podías ayudarme con ello.

            —Por supuesto —replicó Chan inmediatamente.

            —¡Muchas gracias, _hyung_! Te debo una.

 

            Y JiSung se abrazó a él durante unos segundos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con sus ojos brillantes llenos de felicidad. Chan apenas pudo corresponder el abrazo porque no se lo había esperado y se había quedado un poco paralizado, así que, para cuando quiso responder, el chico ya se había alejado de su cuerpo y se había dirigido hacia el sótano de la casa directamente, como si aquel lugar ya fuera su propia casa. Chan tardó unos momentos en volver a su mente, en poder hacer que su cerebro mandara a sus piernas las órdenes de comenzar a moverse, pero tardó mucho más en hacer que su corazón se calmara después de aquel abrazo.

 

~~~

 

            Solo un par de días después de que JiSung le preguntara si podía ayudarlo a buscar un regalo para su hermano, Chan le había dicho que podía quedar ese fin de semana para ir de compras, siéndole imposible aguantarse las ganas de estar solo con él durante toda una tarde. Desde que el chico le había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda y que iban a pasar toda la tarde de compras, Chan no había podido evitar pensar en aquella quedada como si ésta fuera una cita. No es que lo fuera realmente, pero como iban a estar solos por Myeongdong, paseando por las calles y de tiendas, aquello se parecía mucho y Chan quería llamarlo de esa manera.

 

            Por eso, como tenía el pensamiento de que aquello era una cita, Chan prácticamente no pudo dormir aquella noche y se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, a pesar de que había quedado después de comer con JiSung. Durante todas las horas que pasó esperando a que llegara el momento, Chan trató de calmarse jugando a todo lo que se encontraba en su ordenador y se relajó tanto que, casi se le pasó la hora de la cita y tuvo que salir corriendo hacia la estación de metro en la que había quedado con JiSung. Gracias al cielo, llegó a la estación un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada y prácticamente a la par que JiSung.

 

            —Creía que llegaba tarde —le comentó Chan al chico en cuanto estuvieron solo a un par de pasos de distancia—, pero al final he llegado justo cuando tú, esto es sincronización y lo demás son tonterías.

 

            JiSung le sonrió a aquello y, tras esto, ambos echaron a andar, el uno al lado del otro, buscando una tienda de ropa a la que entrar para comenzar a buscar aquel regalo. Durante ese camino, sus brazos se rozaron un par de veces y Chan tuvo muchísimas ganas de alargar su mano y tomar la del otro, entrelazar sus dedos con los de JiSung y caminar de la misma forma que lo hacían las demás parejas que se encontraban por el camino. Sin embargo, ellos no eran una pareja —bueno, JiSung era la pareja destinada de Chan, pero no estaban saliendo juntos a pesar de lo mucho que Chan quería que eso fuera una realidad— por ese motivo, el chico no la tomó y simplemente siguió a JiSung por las calles de Myeongdong y de tienda en tienda, probándose mil y una prendas de ropa para ver cuál era el mejor regalo para su hermano mayor.

 

            No obstante, a mitad de la tarde, aquello cambió, dejando a Chan con el corazón acelerado y con su lobo tratando de salir de su piel y saltar encima de JiSung. Porque en un momento de la tarde, mientras caminaban por una de las tiendas a las que habían entrado, JiSung de repente alargó su mano hasta tomar la de Chan y comenzó a guiarlo por la tienda como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo entre ambos, sonriéndole de forma encantadora y sacándole un par de sudaderas para ver si eran de su talla. Chan no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro y en ningún momento trató de soltar aquella mano —cuando JiSung se cansara o se diera cuenta de aquello y soltara su mano, Chan no se quejaría, pero mientras lo disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera—.

 

            A medida que la tarde fue pasando, la presión en su mano se fue haciendo mucho más firme y notable, mucho más normal y su corazón y su lobo se habían calmado, pero su mente iba a toda velocidad, pensando y pensando cuál era el motivo por el cual JiSung no había soltado su mano en todo aquel tiempo a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones había tenido que hacer movimientos raros para poder hacer cosas pero sin soltar su mano. ¿A JiSung también le gustaba? ¿JiSung se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Pero aunque tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, Chan no pudo realizarlas en voz alta porque el menor no le dio tiempo a ello con todo lo que estuvieron haciendo aquella tarde, yendo de una tienda a otra y probándose todos los tipos de ropa.

 

            Cuando cayó la noche y ya habían comprado un par de prendas como regalo, Chan estuvo tentado a pedirle a JiSung que continuaran aquella cita cenando en cualquier lugar. No tenía que ser un sitio ni muy romántico ni muy caro ni nada, incluso podían cenar yendo de puesto callejero en puesto callejero, disfrutando de la animada noche de Myeongdong, pero el chico no sabía si aquello era pertinente o no. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no sabía si era lo correcto o no, ante la inminente despedida, hizo de tripas corazón y se armó de valor para preguntárselo.

 

            —¿Quieres que cenemos por aquí? —le preguntó justo cuando pasaron por un puesto de _tteokbokki_ —. Hay un montón de puestos por aquí y se come bastante bien y barato.

            —Me parece una gran idea —le respondió JiSung con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo a Chan la persona más feliz del mundo.

 

            Quizás JiSung y él todavía no fueran pareja, quizás todavía tenía que andar con mil ojos mientras estaba con el chico y quizás aún les quedara todavía un gran camino por recorrer en aquel sentido, pero Chan estaba totalmente dispuesto a recorrerlo, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, porque JiSung era su pareja y por él podía hacer absolutamente todo.

 

~~~ 

 

            Cuando quedaban todos juntos solían hacerlo en el sótano de Chan para jugar con las consolas o para echar simplemente el rato todos juntos, pero en aquella ocasión, debido a que era una ocasión especial, habían decidido que salir era lo mejor que podían hacer para celebrarla. El novio de HyunJin se acababa de graduar de la universidad y ChangBin también se había graduado —aunque del instituto— así que aquello se merecía que todos salieran a comer, tratando de no acabar en ningún lugar cutre de comida rápida. Por eso, acabaron en bar que solían frecuentar los mayores, cerca del campus universitario en el que estudiaba Chan, los diez sentados a una mesa y poniéndose hasta arriba de barbacoa.

 

            Chan estaba bastante feliz porque en la mesa había acabado sentado junto a JiSung y éste le había dado algunos trozos de carne sin que Chan hubiera tenido que pedírselos y había recibido varias miradas cómplices de sus amigos por ello. Desde que habían tenido aquella cita no cita los dos habían estado mucho más tiempo juntos, habían estado mucho más pegados el uno al otro  habían estado comportándose de forma diferente. Sin embargo, aunque Chan cada vez estaba más seguro de que JiSung podía sentir algo por él, no se había atrevido a pedirle que salieran juntos porque no estaba completamente seguro y no quería hacerlo hasta que no viera que JiSung también estaba enamorado de él, porque ser la pareja predestinada de un lobo siendo humano quizás podía ser demasiado para él y Chan no quería que el menor se asustara de ello.

 

            Sin embargo, los sucesos de aquella noche hicieron que todo cambiara.

 

            Cuando prácticamente estaban terminando de cenar, unos chicos que se encontraban en aquel lugar se acercaron hasta su mesa. Al principio, Chan no pudo averiguar cuáles podían ser sus intenciones, si conocían a alguno de sus amigos y simplemente iban a saludarlo o si iban a preguntar por algo; de ninguna forma, Chan se había imaginado que lo que quisieran fuera formar bronca.

 

            —¿Qué es lo que hace un estúpido humano rodeado de lobos? —cuestionó uno de los chicos que se les habían acercado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a JiSung, haciendo que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Chan se tensaran al instante—. ¿Lo vais a echar a la barbacoa y os lo vais a comer también?

 

            Un coro de risas resonó entre el ruido del bar procedente de los otros chicos que acababan de llegar, crispándole aún más los nervios a Chan de lo que ya se lo habían crispado aquellas palabras y la mano que todavía seguía posada en el hombro de JiSung. Con el lobo ardiendo bajo su piel, Chan quitó aquella molesta mano de su pareja y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a aquel chico. Nunca se había metido en problemas, nunca había tenido que tratar con gente que odiara a los humanos —o viceversa— ni los había confrontado, pero si éstos querían enfrentarse a él, no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo porque a JiSung nadie lo tocaba y lo molestaba y salía indemne si él estaba allí para evitarlo.

 

            —¿Y esa mirada? —le preguntó uno de los que habían llegado—. ¿Te ha molestado lo que hemos dicho? Eres un lobo, no deberías juntarte con chusma como este humano.

 

            Ese mismo chico se acercó hasta JiSung y le colocó su mano encima también, haciendo que Chan no pudiera evitar levantarse de la silla y ponerse en medio, entre JiSung y el grupo de lobos que habían ido a buscar bronca, mirándolos fijamente, sintiendo cómo cada vez más su lobo estaba a flor de piel, queriendo escaparse de su control y queriendo lanzarse a la yugular de aquellos que volvieran a atreverse a ponerle una mano encima a JiSung.

 

            —Al que vuelva a tocarlo le arranco los brazos —siseó, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su sangre y notando cómo su visión se agudizaba porque sus ojos se volvían los del lobo en su interior—. No estamos molestando a nadie con nuestra celebración y este chico no ha hecho nada para que vengáis a buscar broncas, así que, largaos antes de que me enfade de verdad.

 

            Aquellos chicos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y gruñendo débilmente, dispuestos a encararse sin ningún problema con Chan. Sin embargo, con el movimiento de ocho sillas detrás de él y con el levantamiento de todos sus amigos, dispuestos a guardarle las espaldas, finalmente claudicaron y se fueron del lugar, despotricando contra ellos por defender a un humano. Chan no los perdió de vista hasta que salieron del bar y, aun después de que ya no estuvieran en su campo de visión, siguió sin moverse de su posición protectora, escaneando el bar por si había alguien más que se decidiera  a hacer o decir algo contra JiSung; sin embargo, aunque el ruido del bar se había detenido ante la tensión del momento, poco a poco fue volviendo a tener su ritmo normal y nadie más se acercó hasta su mesa, por lo que al final, Chan se relajó y volvió a hacer que su lobo volviera a lo más profundo de su ser antes de volver a sentarse junto a JiSung.

 

            —¿Estás bien? —no pudo evitar preguntarle al chico, colocando su mano sobre el muslo de JiSung, haciendo que éste girara su rostro hacia él y asintiera.

 

            Chan trató de creerlo, pero el menor había pasado por una situación violenta entre lobos que podían despedazarlo a la más mínima oportunidad si estaba entre ellos y, además, su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Por ese motivo, Chan no lo creyó y simplemente se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza para tratar de transmitirle calma y tranquilidad. Pasaron unos momentos así, abrazados, hasta que finalmente el menor dejó de temblar y se separó de él un poco, sonriéndole de forma encantadora, haciendo que el corazón de Chan se saltara un latido y después comenzara a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho.

 

            —Muchas gracias —murmuró JiSung—. Gracias por interponerte entre esos chicos y yo poniéndote en riesgo.

 

            Y después de decir eso, el chico acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos, acercando su rostro al de Chan hasta que sus labios se rozaron durante unos breves momentos en un beso que hizo al mayor la persona más feliz sobre la tierra, casi tan eufórico como se sentía cada vez que había luna llena porque su pareja predestinada lo correspondía. A partir de aquel momento, Chan no tendría nada de lo que preocuparse, porque con JiSung a su lado podría superarlo absolutamente todo.

**Author's Note:**

> —No sé si ha quedado demasiado claro o no porque iba escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz para llegar a la fecha, pero el rollo sobre las parejas destinadas que me he marcado ha sido para poder llevar la historia por el camino que a mí me interesaba. Así que, en este universo, los lobos tienen una pareja destinada que deben encontrar y pasar su vida junto a ella porque el amor y la atracción que sienten por ese otro es muy fuerte (puede ser tanto femenino como masculino, que aquí todos sean gays no tiene nada que ver).  
> —El tsundere novio mayor que HyunJin tiene es JinYoung de GOT7, porque de verdad no me pude resistir a hacerlo después de ver la forma en la que HyunJin lo miraba cuando él y JB pasaron un rato con ellos en el programa.


End file.
